"Bomb Collar" - The Collar of Light
Bomb Collar - The Collar of Light The Bomb Collar appeared at the end of Disc 2 and the start of Disc 3 in the Blue Dragon game (Xbox 360). However, "bomb" isn't really what the collar contains; Nene captures all five of them and, while the other four escape, he takes Kluke. When they find the Giant Mecha Robo, Kluke is revealed to have an odd metallic "collar" around her neck. At first, Jiro reaches towards it and pulls his hand back almost immediately. It is unknown if any of them saw the electric once his hand came in contact with the collar because Shu asks "What happened?" to which Jiro replies, "I don't know, but my hand's all numb." When Nene pulls out a control, he presses the button and the red lights around the collar begin to 'beep'. All five are confused and Kluke wonders what it really is; Shu attempts to pull it off but is sent flying back. He then tries again (with the help of Marumaro who is soon tossed aside by the electric current) and doesn't let go, ignoring Kluke's protests. Nene says it'd be wise if he listened to her and adds "that's a bomb on her collar. In one hour, it will explode. If you want to stop it, then get the detonator and stop the bomb before it explodes. You have one hour." Shu lets go at this and runs towards the Mecha Robo, but before he can start his journey by climbing the mecha, it's lifted out of the sand by a round, white fortress. In a hidden cutscene, if the player isn't fast enough and the sixty minutes end, the collar beeps faster, drawing everyone's attention. Kluke, not wanting any of them to die from the explosion, runs in the other direction. Jiro is the first to take action, telling her to wait while moving forward, but she shoots back "don't follow me!", thus ruining his plans of chasing after her. However, Shu darts by him and soon catches up to Kluke, holding her back. She demands him to let go and that he'll die, but he replies with an "I'm with you." The collar beeps faster and the lights flash a bright red, but nothing happens. The whole "bomb" was just a lie. The Collar of Light This being it's true name... After a scenario of events, Zola leaves the group to fight off General Szabo and the rest of the four take the elevator to Nene's throne room. The collar around Kluke's neck sprouts three "legs" and, in a desperate attempt to prevent her from choking, Shu, Jiro, and Marumaro begin tugging on each one. Though the three boys didn't notice, they, as well as Kluke, were losing their Shadows due to Kluke's collar. Nene presses the button for a third time on the controls and the legs break off, sending the three flying back. A collar soon appears around their necks as well and "legs" sprout from theirs as well. At a higher advantage, Nene reveals that the Sphere of Light was a part of his soul and, using the power of the collars, forcibly takes back the pieces of his soul out of them. The four faint and Nene regains his "youth" and a more powerful version of his Shadow. Limiting Powers With the collars, players are unable to use any of Shu, Jiro, Kluke, or Marumaro's Shadows... save for the fact the souls were taken away so they may be unable to use magic. One Last Appearance When it is revealed Zola was working for Nene, he asks for the last part of his soul and throws a collar on her. As nothing happens, Zola states that she cast his soul away a while ago. Its whereabouts are unknown. She then asks Szabo for the "collar of light" and uses it against Nene when he is weakened. Trivia *The hidden cutscene is cannon among Shu/Kluke fans, but others wonder if Shu may have just run after her because she was a friend or because the creators wanted to even out the triangle. Most likely the first seeing how he wouldn't be able to watch a friend die or force himself to kill one (Szabo in Plus). *In the anime, Kluke is captured around episode 40 and she wakes up on Rogi's Fortress. She tries to summon Phoenix, but nothing happens. Kluke then notices a black bracelet around her right wrist; she's unable to get it off unless she obtains the key. Oddly, the bracelet looks similar to the collar only smaller and black rather tan. *When Kluke tries to summon Phoenix with the collar on, she isn't hurt trying to do so. It is unknown if one of them were to summon their Shadow in the game if the collar would react and zap them; like it had when Jiro, Shu, and Marumaro touched it. Category:VG Walkthrough